


Que Sera Sera (a 221B)

by RobinMistySaddle



Category: Quantum Leap, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 08:31:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10433634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinMistySaddle/pseuds/RobinMistySaddle
Summary: Doctor Beckett is still leaping





	

_Where am I?_ Sam looked around. Alone. That would give him time to try and figure things out.

It appeared to be a small apartment. One wall had garish wallpaper...with a yellow smiley face. There was also a pictures of a skull. And what was that? He moved closer. Bullet holes? He whipped his head around. _What the hell?_

He spied a mirror hanging over a fireplace. That had a skull on the mantle below it. And a shadow box with a bat and huge bugs. He shuddered but moved to the mirror. His face was round. Sandy blond hair. A scar on his shoulder, from a bullet. That’s when it hit him. _I’m naked!_ He looked down at his doughy, pasty body. _And what is this?_ His cock was erect with a ring around it.

Nervously he whispered, “Al?”

“John?” A voice called, and then he heard footsteps. He looked around anxiously. There was nothing to cover himself quickly.

“Are you coming back?” A beautiful blond stood in the doorway to the room. She was naked, too, in just white stockings, a white lace garter belt, and red heels. She held a glass dildo.

“Yeah, John. Coming?” A tall, gangly man moved in behind the woman. He too was naked save for a cock ring.

Sam exhaled, “Oh, boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please check out my other works


End file.
